"Dreams"
is a song sung by Fujiwara Hibiki that she sings to a friend of hers. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Watashi no "yume" wa tokubetsuna mono Don'na ni ganbatte mo akiramenaide yo Hoshi wa watashi no namae ga yonde iru Mina no kimochi wa kokoro ni afuredasu... Square one kara hajimeteta Daremo ga ōen suru tame ni wa nai Demo, kimi dake de utatte atta Kimi no "yume" e aruite no Futari wa onaji dayo Ichiban ga dake no gōru dawa Sutēji ga te ni suru, aidoru mitai nā! Kimi no koe wo hibiku nda Kimi ni atta no de kimi no yōni natta Demo, chigatte iru koto mo ī na? Onaji de aru tsumaranai nda ne Onaji michi wa arukou! Ichiban aidoru ni naru dawa "Makenaide yo, watashi!", sono michi wo aruku! Watashi no nakama wa tokubetsuna mono Kitto ganbatte baai demo dekiru no Korera no namida wa watashi no tsuyosa ni naru Seikō wa ī mo chotto shippai no ato Utau ga dai daisuki desu "Yume" e jibun no michi wo aruku ndayo Naite iru toki no soba ni tatsu yo Watashi wo minagiru shiawase ndesu kara Onaji koe wo hibike! Daremo ga yamenai dawa Sutēji ni ippo wo totta shite, negai wa kanatta! Watashi no koe wa taisetsuna mono Merodi wo utatte yō oto wo tobidase Watashi no tomo wa kibō ni watashi wo mitasu Mina ni sutekina uta wo utau tame ni Watashi no nakama wa tokubetsuna mono Kitto ganbatte baai demo dekiru no Korera no namida wa watashi no tsuyosa ni naru Seikō wa ī mo chotto shippai no ato Watashi no "yume" wa tokubetsuna mono Don'na ni ganbatte mo akiramenaide yo Hoshi wa watashi no namae ga yonde iru Mina no kimochi wa kokoro ni afuredasu... |-|Kanji= 私の「夢」は　特別な物 どんなにガンバっても　諦めないでよ 星は私の　名前が呼んでいる 皆の気持ちは　心にあふれ出す... square oneから始めてた 誰もが応援する　ためにはない でも、きみだけで歌ってあった 君の「夢」へ歩いての 二人は同じだよ 一番がだけのゴールだわ ステージが手にするっ、アイドルみたいなぁ！ 君の声を響くんだ 君に会ったので　君のようになった でも、違っていることもいいな？ 同じである　つまらないんだね 同じ道は歩こう！ 一番アイドルになるだわ 「負けないでよ、私！」、その道を歩くっ！ 私の仲間は　特別な物 きっとガンバって場合でもできるの これらの涙は　私の強さになる 成功はいいも　ちょっと失敗の後 歌うが大大好きです 「夢」へ自分の道を歩くんだよ 泣いているときのそばに立つよ 私をみなぎる幸せんですから 同じ声を響け！ 誰もが止めないだわ ステージに一歩を取ったして、願いは叶った！ 私の声は　大切な物 メロディを歌ってよう音を飛び出せ 私の友は　希望に私を満たす 皆に素敵な歌を　歌うために 私の仲間は　特別な物 きっとガンバって場合でもできるの これらの涙は　私の強さになる 成功はいいも　ちょっと失敗の後 私の「夢」は　特別な物 どんなにガンバっても　諦めないでよ 星は私の　名前が呼んでいる 皆の気持ちは　心にあふれ出す... |-| English= My "dream" is very special to me No matter how hard I work, I will not give up The stars call out my name As everyone's feelings overflow into my heart.. I started from square one With no one there to cheer me on However, you were there singing all alone Walking towards your "dream" We are one and the same Being number one is our only goal We own the stage with our two hands, just like idols! Your voice echoes to me I wanted to be just like you when I met you But, being different is better, you know? Being the same is pretty boring Let's walk the same path! To become number one idols "I won't ever, lose!", I will walk that path! My partner is very special to me If we surely work hard, we can do it These tears become my strength As it's okay to have some failures as you will succeed soon after I love, love to sing I need to walk my own path to that "dream" When I cry, you stand by my side Making me overflow with a lot of happiness Our similar voices echo! No one can stop us My wish came true when I stepped onto that stage! My voice is like a treasure to me Sounds fly out as I sing these melodies My friends fill me with hope To sing wonderful songs to everyone My partner is very special to me If we surely work hard, we can do it These tears become my strength As it's okay to have some failures as you will succeed soon after My "dream" is very special to me No matter how hard I work, I will not give up The stars call out my name As everyone's feelings overflow into my heart... Audio Trivia *This song was actually written with Hibiki's friend in mind. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Music Category:CureHibiki